E Ku'u Aloha
by SofiaLeith
Summary: Continuação de E Kipa Mai. Harry finalmente toma coragem e vai atrás de Draco, mas será que é tarde demais? Aliás, será que conseguirá encontrá-lo? R&R, por favor.


**A/N**: OK, em primeiro lugar, obrigada Dels, Rachel Narcisa, Yaholy, Malukachan e Slippery Sanity. Não sabem como me alegram ao deixar essas reviews tão positivas! Espero que gostem da continuação :). Por favor, deixem comentários, eles me inspiram!

Quero agradecer ao lindo Slippery Sanity ( u/1808516/) novamente, meu beta e, mais importante, meu amigo! Muito obrigada de novo, love!

Obs.: E Ku'u Aloha significa "meu amor" na língua havaiana.

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo HP.

* * *

— Draco? — Harry perguntou para o nada, entrando devagar no apartamento do loiro. — Desculpe-me se estou invadindo seu espaço, mas a porta estava aberta, e... e eu sinto sua falta.

Sua voz saiu rouca na última frase, e ele engoliu algumas vezes tentando, em vão, tirar o nó da garganta.

Fechou a pesada porta de madeira e saiu do hall de entrada, indo para a sala. Era tudo como havia imaginado. Moderno, simples, chique, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confortável. O tipo de lugar que qualquer pessoa chamaria de "lar". A sala era aconchegante, com seus tons terra claros, poucos móveis e alguns belos quadros. Um casaco cinza estava jogado em cima do sofá, e Harry usou todo seu autocontrole para não pegá-lo e afundar o rosto nele, só para poder sentir o perfume de Draco de novo.

— Draco? Por favor, esteja em casa.

Saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha, para o banheiro, e a cada cômodo sem Draco, cada minuto sem resposta, ele ficava mais desesperado.

— Te procurei em Gringotts, me disseram que você tirou uma licença, que queria mudar tudo. Pansy me encontrou — Harry riu ao lembrar-se dela —, ela se preocupa muito com você. Disse que eu havia estragado tudo, eu e minhas ideias. Ela ordenou que eu o encontrasse e o trouxesse de volta.

Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar do duplex e olhou para cada lado, procurando por cabelos loiros contrastando contra a escuridão do corredor, mas ele também não estava ali. Uma porta estava entreaberta, como que sinalizando para que ele entrasse.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e respirou fundo para se acalmar ao ver que ele também não estava ali. O quarto era todo branco com alguns detalhes em preto, como a base do abajur, os desenhos no papel de parede, alguns objetos na mesa de cabeceira e o lençol da cama de dossel. As janelas, uma de cada lado da enorme cama, estavam abertas, e o vento balançava as cortinas.

Harry olhou para aquele quarto tão iluminado pelo sol e imaginou Draco sentado perto da janela, lendo. Lembrou-se de como seus olhos pareciam mais claros na luz, de como seu cabelo parecia brilhar quando o sol batia nele, de como sua pele se queimava fácil.

Sentou-se no divã em frente à cama e encarou a porta, olhou para a escada e considerou se deveria ir embora ou não.

— Eu sei que devia ter sido mais corajoso, Draco — começou a falar sozinho, pois precisava contar a verdade, nem que fosse para a parede. — Devia ter te falado naquele dia, ter te dito o quanto aquele mês com você mudou minha vida.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Olhos verdes encaravam o chão, sem enxergá-lo de verdade.

— Acho que sempre gostei de você de alguma forma, sabe? Quando você me deixou em paz no sexto ano eu acabei indo atrás de você. Como se não pudesse aceitar o fato de que não estava mais na minha vida. E hoje eu realmente não aceito, Draco.

"Fui para a Mansão Malfoy, Gringotts, Hogsmeade, Beco Diagonal — Pansy até me falou de um hotel que você sempre vai quando quer fugir do mundo. Ninguém sabia onde você estava, e eu levei tanto tempo para me recordar desse lugar, você o mencionou só uma vez.

'Às vezes vou para lá para ter um pouco de paz, imaginar que eu vivo uma vida diferente', você me disse. Eu o entendo, Draco. Tanto de nossas vidas foi decidido por nós antes de nascermos. Tanto foi tirado.

Eu quero começar de novo, como você; com você. Vou encontrá-lo, custe o que custar, porque eu... eu te amo."

— Era só isso que eu queria ouvir.

— Draco! — Harry levantou num pulo, virando e piscando várias vezes, querendo se certificar de que o loiro realmente estava ali, parado em frente à janela, sorrindo. Devia estar escondido sob um feitiço de desilusão o tempo todo.

Em três passos largos Harry estava na frente dele, tocando o rosto pálido com as mãos, encostando sua testa na dele.

— Por um momento achei que não o veria de novo.

— Estou aqui. E agora? — lábios vermelhos sorriram com malícia.

— Eu te amo.

Mãos extremamente brancas encontraram a sua cintura e sorrateiramente foram parar debaixo da sua camiseta.

— Escutei na primeira vez, Potter.

Harry se afastou um pouco e encarou Draco nos olhos, um rubor tomando conta de sua face quando lembrou tudo que havia falado enquanto achava que estava sozinho naquele apartamento.

— Ouviu tudo que eu falei? E meu nome é Harry, _Draco._

— Sim. Também te amo... _Harry._

Corpos se aproximaram lentamente.

Mãos exploravam.

E finalmente...

Lábios se encontraram.

Estavam juntos novamente, e era só isso que importava.


End file.
